


Prey

by Howlxte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Sex, M/M, Minor Character Death, Trans Gavin Reed, Xenomorphs (Alien), Xenophilia, enjoy hot alien sex, super self indulgent xenomorph au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlxte/pseuds/Howlxte
Summary: Gavin lands on a planet ready for human colonization, the only problem is the wildlife.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 13
Kudos: 174





	Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Have some hot Xenomorph sex or as I like to call it convert the DBH fandom into monster/alien fuckers. I took some creative liberties with the xenomorphs. Also there is a lot of easter eggs from the Alien lore, mainly from Alien: Convent so if you're a fan of that film I hope you can spot the references.
> 
> **Terms used for Gavin’s sex is pussy**

Gavin had no idea what he was signing up for when he joined this company that promoted colonization on other planets for humans. His first tip off why this didn’t seem right was the excessive amount of soldiers and mercenaries at this outpost he was stationed at. He asked around why so much muscle was needed if this place was going to be a place where humans could live and raise families off world. 

One soldier said it was because of the wildlife.

Gavin and the rest of the new recruits were briefed about the planet’s top predators.

They were called Xenomorphs.

The general said only three lived on this planet, they knew for a fact others weren’t on. The only problem was these things were keeping the whole operation of colonization at a full stop. The general explained how dangerous these creatures were, how they could rip apart soldiers, were almost bullet proof, the ultimate hunters. It was up to them to eradicate these beasts that were prowling around the base.

After the briefing and Gavin got settled in with his new unit the training began for the next couple of days. During that time teams would venture out of the base to scope more land but sadly one or two soldiers wouldn’t come back, taken by the Xenomorphs.

Gavin asked why these creatures were so obsessed with the base, the reason is because Xenomorphs only breed one way, their eggs need to be incubated in a human host. 

Though the scientist at the base doesn't understand why the xenomorphs kill the soldiers instead of using them as incubators, with how many men they’ve lost the creatures would have greatly outnumbered them. But it’s still just the first three.

Gavin trained and bonded more with a few members of his unit before they were sent out to investigate more of the planet beyond the walls of the base. He didn’t like how they all were actively going out there when three dangerous creatures could easily kill them all. Gavin got to see more of the planet, it wasn’t as interesting as one would think. It had dense forests like on Earth but some of the moss glowed and other things as well. 

When it started getting close to night the unit was making their way back to base, this is when everyone was tense. The xenomorphs usually came out and attacked them at night. Gavin was on edge, waiting for everything to blow up in his face.

Nobody saw it coming as something came out in a blur and attacked one guy, he fell into some sporing fungi. The creature was white and moved quickly before anyone could shoot at it. Gavin found that odd as the xenomorphs were described to be black. Everyone was on alert yelling out orders and looking around but a soldier was taken into the darkness and the sickening cries of him being torn apart were heard.

Gavin tried to save him but he couldn’t see the alien as it blended into the dark. So much yelling and confusion it was hard for Gavin to focus.

Which made it easy for the alien to grab him and drag Gavin away.

Gavin yelled out to his unit but it was too late he was already so far away, Gavin tried to fight the xenomorph, not going down without a fight before he was ripped to shreds. The xenomorph just growled at Gavin loud as if telling him to stop.

He froze as the thing growled at him, he may not have much self preservation but he knew best not anger this thing anymore.

The xenomorphs all took Gavin deeper into the forest until arriving at an abandoned ship, the small white one and another xenomorph went into the ship. The one holding gavin entered and went down a corridor. Gavin quickly realized this must be the alien’s nest.

Gavin was expecting like some alien queen and he was going to be the host for the babies but no such thing happened. In fact there were no eggs or queen, just a pretty well put together abandoned ship. The xenomorph made low rumbles as he opened a door and pushed Gavin into it. The room was the standard sleeping quarters one would get on a ship like this, a decent sized bed with a small bathroom ensuite. Gavin was confused why he was brought here until the xenomorph pushed Gavin in more and onto the bed. Gavin panicked as he was pinned to the bed, this was it, alien brought him all the way here to snack on him in private.

Scrunching his eyes tight to wait for death.

All Gavin was greeted with was a ripping sound and suddenly feeling a bit colder.

Gavin realized the xenomorph was tearing his body armor and clothes off. Gavin tried kicking away, rolling over onto his back to kick and hit the alien. The alien growled and hissed loudly but didn’t stop removing Gavin’s clothes.

“Motherfucker stop!” Gavin yelled and surprisingly the alien stopped.

The xenomorph pulled away and sat back on his haunches. Gavin was surprised the thing could understand him, let alone listened. 

The xenomorph made these weird noises, a series of clicks and growls as it kept pawing at Gavin’s clothes but not as forceful. Gavin froze again, worried that the alien at any moment could change his mind and attack him. When the xenomorph starts to tug on his pants Gavin snapped out of it and swatted at the alien’s hand. 

Gavin instantly regretted that action.

The xenomorph chuffed at Gavin, thinking once again it will rip him to shreds but it kept taking his clothes off. The sound from the alien was more like an annoyed huff. 

Slowly it was dawning on Gavin what this alien wanted.

Creatures like this only wanted three things in life, food, fighting and fucking.

The xenomorph finally got his clothes off. It was clear this one wanted the latter option. Gavin was tense now, knowing the alien’s intentions. One part of his brain said he should fight the creature, even if it meant death, the other part said he should bear it and hope for a chance to escape later.

Despite the circumstance after he snapped at the xenomorph it wasn’t being rough, the alien had removed the rest of his clothing not forceful.

Gavin decided to say fuck it.

_If I’m going to die might as well get one last fuck in._

Gavin laid back at the mercy of the xenomorph, the alien made a pleased thrill at that. Chitters and chuffs as it now had compliant prey. The xenomorph pulled off the rest of Gavin’s clothes leaving him completely naked. He shivered from the cold and the creature looking at him even when it didn’t have eyes, but it looked, maybe it could see.

While the xenomorph stared at Gavin he noticed something on the alien’s chest, there was the number 900 branded into the alien’s skin. Gavin thought these creatures were native so why did it have a brand?

Questions for later as the xenomorph, Gavin decided to call it Nines in his brain after seeing the number. 

Nines came closer, his large head moving down to his crotch. Gavin instinctively closed his legs, Nines hissed and grabbed Gavin’s thighs with his clawed hands. Gavin noticed Nines had six fingers, he opened Gavin’s legs revealing his pussy. A pleased purring coming from Nines as he moved his head closer. Gavin tensed up wondering what was going to happen when a long tongue dripping saliva came out of the alien’s mouth.

The long tongue began to lick Gavin’s pussy.

Gavin choked on a curse throwing his head back on the bedding, instinctively opening his thighs more. 

Nines eagerly lapped at Gavin’s pussy, his saliva coating it. Most xenomorphs were described to have no tongue instead an appendage with a mouth on the end that came out. Nines had a tongue, questions again for later.

“F-fuck!” Clenching the sheets tighter.

The tongue was getting all the right spots until it moved and slithered inside Gavin. He gasped feeling the intrusion until it melted into a moan. Nines tail swayed behind him, positive noises coming from him as his tongue fucked Gavin’s pussy. Gavin moaned and gasp, the tongue had weird feelers like extensions on them, feeling those rub the inside walls of his pussy was pure bliss. 

Gavin was embarrassingly close.

This alien was already giving him the best sex he’s ever had and the two haven’t even gotten to the real fun. A few more thrusts of the tongue and Gavin was moaning loudly as his pussy clenched around the tongue. Writhing on the sheets from his orgasm, a weak moan when Nines pulled his tongue out, wet from saliva and Gavin’s juices.

Catching his breath for a second, body shiny from a sheen of sweat. Gavin rolled onto his side still panting.

Gavin then noticed Nines crawling up onto the bed and he caught a glimpse between the alien’s legs. Nines’ cock was long, not too thick, the tip was pointed a nub like ridges at the base. Gavin was terrified and heavily turned on by it. 

Nines rolled Gavin over so he was on his stomach, Gavin obediently opened his legs for the alien. Nines started to move closer, Gavin clenched the sheets in preparation. Gasping when he felt the tip poke into his pussy, it was unlike anything he’s ever taken before. Nines let out a hiss as his cock slowly slid more inside Gavin. He was shivering in pleasure as the xenomorph cock slid deeper inside him, filling him up pleasantly.

When Nines bottomed out Gavin let out a loud moan. “Fuck you’re filling me all the way up.”

Gavin tried to press back against Nines, to get more friction or entice the alien to move.

Nines got the idea and slowly pulled his hips back to slam them in hard. Knocking the air out of Gavin, pressing his face into the bedding as Nines began a steady pace.

The xenomorph was making pleased hisses and chitters as he fucked Gavin who was trying to keep his own moans down. Not wanting any embarrassing noises to come out but this was the best sex, the way the cock stretched him out and hit all the right spots was making Gavin whimper into the sheets. Clawing at the bedding when Nines began to move faster, hearing the smack of the alien’s hips against his skin echo off the room.

Nines grabbed Gavin’s head and pulled it up from the bedding, he pushed Gavin more up the bed so Gavin’s ass was up in the air making the angle of Nines fucking him deeper. Gavin braced himself on his hands pushing up so he was on all fours but Nines pushed him back down, keeping him pinned. Gavin felt the xenomorph’s tail coil around his waist keeping Gavin in place.

Curses and moans fell from Gavin’s lips, feeling his orgasm coming.

From the sounds Nines was making he could assume the xenomorph was close too. A horrid thought came to mind of the alien knocking him up but he remembered they only bred through eggs laid by a queen. Gavin still hoped his birth control will work in this situation, just in case.

Gavin was snapped out of those thoughts by his orgasm ripping through his body, loudly moaning as his whole body shuddered from the pleasure. Nines grunted while snapping his hips harder until finally the alien let out a screech and cummed. Gavin moaned feeling the hot seed of the alien pour into his pussy and relieved he felt nothing like an egg.

Nines grunted above him before pulling out, Gavin whined from the loss and feeling the cum ooze out of his pussy. He weakly flopped over onto his back and propped himself on his elbows. His crotch was a mess, his whole body covered in a sheen of sweat.

“Fuck me, that was intense.”

Gavin slumped back on the bedding still catching his breath, legs still open.

Nines took this as an invitation for round two.

The xenomorph crawled back on top of Gavin who let out a ‘hey!’ before it turned into a moan as Nines’ cock was pushed back into his pussy. Gavin panting loudly feeling himself be stretched out again by the alien cock.

Gavin predicted he was in for a long night.

Come morning Gavin was pleasantly sore, Nines fucked him for hours. Rolling over on his side Gavin groaned, he was sticky, messy and tired but had to get back to base. Nines had left ten minutes ago and it’s taken Gavin thirty to try and move. Grabbing a sheet Gavin wrapped it around himself and fumbled around the tattered remains of his clothes finding his GPS. leaving everything else behind Gavin began his trek back to base.

It took him a few hours but Gavin finally returned, the watchmen were shocked to see him. The commander came over to meet Gavin, he surely thought Gavin had perished with the rest of the casualties of his squad.

“Whelp I’m not dead.”

“How did you survive?”

“You don’t want to know.” Gavin pushed past everyone heading for the showers, he greeted a few surviving members of his squad, all happy to see he made it. While Gavin enjoyed a hot shower getting all the grime off of him one of his squad members wasn’t feeling well.

He was looking sickly and was having pain in his back.

Could be nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is ending but I left a lot of plot points to set up a squeal so we'll see if I ever write it.


End file.
